


His Spitfire

by Patch_Ciprianos_Angel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Think I've Said Too Much, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patch_Ciprianos_Angel/pseuds/Patch_Ciprianos_Angel
Summary: But, that wasn’t the last he’d seen of her. He would encounter her, again and again. And each time, he charmed her as intended. And each time, she charmed him in return. And she’d stolen his heart, holding it captive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place... well, sometime after Team STRQ's graduation. So, Qrow would be young here. So... Yeah. Just wanted to interject before I receive shock/outrage or whatever else in the comments.

_I am a wanderer. I never needed anyone._

_But you've stopped me in my tracks._

_And I like the way you scare me._

_So let's leave the past behind._

_The future's anybody's guess._

_Just give me right now, baby._

_I don't want to keep my distance anymore._

_Come Alive – Beth Crowley_

* * *

 

Qrow had been told that the Summer Maiden had been young, in her twenties. That she was petite, blonde, and that she’d been the Maiden since five. But, that was all Ozpin had allowed him to know.

Now that he stood in the center of the gilded ballroom, beneath the ornate chandelier, he cursed the man with everything he had. She entered the room and all eyes turned to her. As she took off her shawl, revealing a strapless, black ball gown that glittered like a jewel, Qrow choked on his drink.

He’d been tasked with retrieving her, protecting her. But, now, as she glided down the staircase with grace, he knew that it wouldn’t be that simple. Her silvery gray eyes carried a wisdom that wasn’t easily learned. And the way she moved…

He hated Ozpin. Hated him to the very depths of his being. Heat rose upon his neck when she turned her attention to him. A soft smile graced her lovely features. She crossed the room toward him and said in dulcet tones, “Hello, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

Everything that kept him suave and amicable left him. What was this hold she had over him?

With a violent inward shake, he said in reply, “Of course not. And I think I would’ve also remembered meeting _you._ As our paths would have definitely crossed.”

A faint pink dusted her cheeks as she lowered her eyes.

“Suave as well as handsome,” Her laugh chimed like silver bells.

A smirk tipped up the corner of Qrow’s mouth.

“But, of course. Would you expect no less in the presence of such a beautiful woman?”

“Well, I don’t know about _that._ ” Her eyes rolled before refocusing on him. “I’m Aurelia. Aurelia Bouchard.”

Qrow took her offered hand and bowed, brushing his lips across the back of it.

“Qrow. Branwen.”

“Well, I hope to see more of you, Mister Branwen.”

“And I you, Miss Bouchard.”

When he raised his eyes to her, he saw that she’d bitten her bottom lip and that her blush deepened as she said, “Well, then… I have a fundraiser to return to.” And she turned, reentering the party.

Aurelia was… different.

Not like any of the other Maidens he’d protected in his time working for Ozpin. She wasn’t afraid. Not of Salem or any of Salem’s pawns. She held something tangible. A spark. A fire.

When he’d found her the second time, she was in a village on the outskirts of Vacuo. And she was conversing with the people who lived there.

“Aurelia,” Qrow said, a smile playing on his lips.

“Qrow!” She said, a sparkle in her eyes.

He didn’t like what the happiness on her heart-shaped face did to him. How the smile left him feeling like a school boy with an infatuation. She hurried over to him, her sandals clipping against her feet and crunching into the sand. This time, she’d dressed casually. In a pale blue, short-sleeved top and shorts. The wide-brimmed hat provided her delicate, pale complexion protection against Vacuo’s merciless sun.

“I hoped I’d see you again,” She giggled and inwardly Qrow winced.

 _Compartmentalize,_ he told himself firmly. _You can’t feel anything for her._

He shoved down the feelings and locked them away and said charmingly, “Well, I couldn’t stay away.”

“And neither can I,” Her cheeks reddened. She took his hand and pulled him along as she hurried back to the villagers.

“My crops keep dying,” An elderly farmer said.

 _Because you live in a **desert**._ Qrow thought.

It wasn’t in spite. Instead, he felt a mild frustration, as villager after villager approached Aurelia, begging for her help.

After realization set in, he felt horror.

_They knew._

Aurelia smiled at them. “Don’t worry. Your fields and crops will be revived.”

 _Shit!_ Qrow thought. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Aurelia walked deeper into the village. And tipped her face toward the sky. It darkened, clouds blotting out the sun. With a wave of her hand, the sky broke open and rain fell upon the village.

Qrow could only watch in awe as she performed magic that only the Maidens could.

“There,” She said, as though she’d done anything other than summon a miracle and summoned a storm. “If I can do this often enough, it’ll save your farms.” She nodded with finality.

“Thank you,” The villagers came to her, thanking her, blessing her in the names of the Gods.

All while Qrow stood, stunned.

“She’s… something else,” Ozpin had said.

But never elaborated.

He’d left that to Qrow to discover himself. And discover it, he did.

“What’d you think?” She bounded over to him.

“Miraculous,” Qrow uttered, his voice cracking with shock.

“That’s my secret. I can… do things. Things like that.” Aurelia said shyly. “Does it bother you?”

“No!” Qrow said quickly.

Maybe too quickly. But, the shadow that blanketed her features dissipated. And joy replaced it.

“Really?” The smile that brightened her features was blinding. “So, what’s your secret?” She asked him playfully.

 _Well… damn._ He thought. He cleared his throat, “I… ah… I’m a… Huntsman.” He said falteringly.

“Wow, really?” Aurelia gazed at him with admiration. “Huntsmen and Huntresses are amazing.” The awe in her voice was definitely genuine.

And he hated the way it made him feel. It was…. Wrong. He shouldn’t feel this way or like her. She was his objective. And becoming infatuated with an objective never ended well in the history of all Huntsmen and Huntresses.

“Come on.” Aurelia guided him past the village. “So, what’s it like, being a Huntsman? Is it as thrilling as I always pictured?” Her eyes settled on him, examining him in a way that made him uneasy.

“Yes, and no.” He said after a moment of contemplation. “What was that fundraiser about?” He asked in return.

“I was raising money,” She began. And something dark clouded her eyes. “For the liberation and fair treatment of Faunus.” Aurelia took a deep breath, “Many may be free. But, many still are being treated as slaves or lesser than slaves by people like the Schnee Dust Company. And I want freedom for them. Safety. Happiness. The money that we’d raised last night will go toward breaking their contractual obligations and finding them better employment and homes.” She nodded firmly.

 _Who **is** this young woman?_ Qrow wondered, once again, surprised by her. When they stopped, Qrow realized they were in a neighboring village to the one she’d helped. Villagers came to her, greeting her with the happiness one receives when they’re a part of a happy family. Or at least, that’s what Qrow imagined it would be. “Do they…” He began when she returned to his side. “Do they know too?” He finally asked.

She nodded. “They do. We take care of each other. I protect them from bandits, Grimm and keep their crops alive. And in return, they keep my secret.”

“What about that other village?” Qrow asked, “They knew.”

“They… witnessed what I did for the people here and asked if I could do the same.” Aurelia answered. “It’s the least I could do. After all, it’s my duty as a Maiden, isn’t it?”

“As a what?” Qrow feigned ignorance.

“Qrow…” Aurelia whispered, “Don’t play a fool. I know why you’re here.” The surprise in his eyes gave her the confirmation she needed. “I’ve known since the fund raiser.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, shaken.

“Because…” She trailed off before finishing, “I like your company. It’s nice to have someone to talk to sometimes. I may live in a village, but I know I am not friend nor family here.” She admitted. “Plus, you’re not so bad on the eyes.” A laugh spilled from her lips as she walked toward a small hut. “It was nice to see you again, Qrow. Will you visit again?” She turned to face him.

“I….” He said, still stunned. He forced himself to nod and said, “Of course.”

She cast him a smile before disappearing into the hut.

 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Qrow raged into his Scroll.

“Knew what?” Ozpin sounded genuinely confused.

“Don’t play dumb, Oz! The Summer Maiden! You knew, didn’t you?” Qrow snapped.

Silence greeted him.

Before, “…. Maybe.”

 _Bastard!_ Qrow thought, glaring at the wall of his room at an inn, not far from Aurelia’s village.

“I knew that if you knew, you’d…. be difficult.”

Qrow snorted.

“Or outright refuse.”

“So, you withheld vital information to get what you wanted?” Qrow retorted, wondering if Raven were right.

“No. I didn’t tell you, because I thought… Well, it isn’t important. Do you have anything else to report?”

“No. You know everything now.” Qrow resigned.

“Okay. Be careful. If Salem knows –”

“I know, Oz.” Qrow said, tiredly.

“Okay. And… thank you, Qrow.”

“Yeah.” With that, Qrow hung up.

And as he lay on the bed, he couldn’t help but think back to the way Aurelia smiled at him. The joy on her face as she brought rain.

 _This is going to be more difficult than it’s worth._ Qrow thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

As he drifted off, her words from before rang throughout his mind, “I like your company…”

 

Ozpin looked down at his Scroll, a frown painting its way across his features.

“Ophelia,” He said at last. “Is this what we have become?”

He raked his fingers through his silver hair, his eyes and soul tired. He definitely felt tired. And to his bones. He knew that this was merely the beginning. And he hated having to watch it unfold, knowing that disaster lay at the end of this long road.

But, there was naught he could do to prevent its happening.

Sighing heavily, he stood, snatching his cane from where it rested at his desk and walked over to the window, peering out it. He remembered so clearly the day the Summer Maiden begun her classes at Beacon.

And with a pained wince, the day she’d left. Run away. Off to whereabouts unknown. Until recently. Worry had crept upon him when he’d heard of the miraculous young woman who’d been helping others in need, with powers beyond that of a mere Semblance. Some called it magic. Others praised it as the work of the Gods.

But, he knew. It’d be only a matter of time until Salem heard tell of her. And came to hunt her and her powers. So, he’d sent Qrow to find her, with a heavy heart.

“Ophelia,” He murmured once again. “How I miss you so.” With that, he stepped away from the window and made his way to the elevator, his cane tapping the floor ever-so softly as he went.

 

Aurelia awakened from her slumber, something icy falling on her. With a start, she realized what it was and bolted from her bed to retrieve a bucket. Setting it beneath the leaky ceiling, she walked to the door of her hut, flinging it open.

Sheets of rain left the village a gray haze. While, she’d been grateful for it, it seemed a bit excessive. So, she closed her eyes, feeling the magic flow through her and crackle toward the sky. The rain eased to a soft drizzle and, satisfied, Aurelia closed her door and begun preparing for her day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_I probably looked at you a thousand times. I never really saw you._

_I had a picture of you in my mind I thought you could live up to._

_You drew a line between us in the sand. The tide came and washed it away._

_But, God, it felt amazing when you held my hand._

_Like you heard everything I wasn’t brave enough to say._

_I put you on a pedestal. Gave you so far to fall._

_I came to see that knowing you wasn’t knowing you at all._

_So, can we go back to when I thought you were perfect?_

_I want to believe in your mystery._

_Because you’re the dream I had for so much of my life._

_Who will I become if I give you up?_

_So even if it’s not true, I want another moment with my version of you._

_My Version of You – Beth Crowley_

* * *

 

The beautiful young woman sat alone. And he watched her from across the outdoor pavilion as people danced, laughed and conversed, all of them happy and enjoying their time together.

While he wished to be alone.

The sadness and loneliness on her porcelain features was beautiful in the most agonizing way. Her gray eyes were hooded with disinterest. And he longed to be closer to her. The way her mouth pursed left him clutching his glass tightly.

He moved toward her, navigating the dancing guests.

Finally, he reached her and noticed that her back was to him and she gazed out at the field and pond that lay at the bottom of the hill. Swallowing thickly, he took a seat next to her on the small stone wall.

“Wearisome engagement, isn’t it?” He said, stumbling over the words.

Her steel colored eyes landed on him and he felt fixed in place by their hold. He found them to be the most beautiful colored eyes he’d ever seen.

“Wearisome.” She repeated the word.

And the way her lips formed it, and her dulcet voice spoke it.

He was entranced by her. He’d seen her many times, but, she’d overlooked him each time.

And he felt he’d fouled up his chance to speak to her.

 _Fool!_ He cursed himself.

But, her lips tipped upward in amusement.

“Yes, I believe it is.” She said at last.

He straightened, seeing the laughter dancing in her gorgeous eyes.

“Quite insipid, if I do say so myself.”

“Just so,” He responded, grinning.

Then he noticed that her hand had been offered to him.

“You may be my escort for the evening.” She said formally.

Inwardly, he panicked, unsure of himself. But, outward, he took her hand and stood.

“Then I shall do my best to be entertaining for the lady.”

She stood as well, dusting off her pale blue gown.

“Hmmph, you had better.” She said haughtily, but her smile betrayed her.

He wanted nothing more than to be with her.

And finally, he got that chance. He was shaking within. And had no idea how he hadn’t ruined it.

 

Ozpin opened one eye, wincing as sunlight poured in through the window. It was _that_ dream. Again. He sat up wearily and ruffled his graying hair.

Her laughter as they danced and spun that night echoed throughout his mind.

It was the purest and most honest sound he had ever heard.

And that familiar ache started, once again, in his chest.

Pushing aside all thought and memory, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood, beginning preparations for the day ahead.

 

“No, it _isn’t_.” Aurelia laughed, covering her face with her hands.

“Yes, it _is._ ” Qrow retorted, insistent.

Aurelia rolled her eyes, “Lies. I don’t believe you.”

She swung her legs from her perch on the fence.

Qrow leaned against it and his red eyes raked over her.

“What?” Aurelia asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a ripple.

“Nothing.”

He averted his eyes, gazing out at the farms before them. It was hard to believe it.

But, they were beginning to flourish and thrive.

If he hadn’t known better, he’d have thought it was a miracle.

But, it wasn’t.

Well, it _was._

As was the power of a Maiden.

Aurelia’s wide-brimmed hat suddenly blocked out the sunlight that was beating down on him when she leaned close.

Qrow was startled by the sudden shade and leaned back, staring up at her with wide eyes.

“Where’d you go?” She asked, tilting her head.

“What?” Qrow stammered. “I wasn’t –”

Her soft giggle cut him off and she hopped off the fence and stretched before catching something that had flown at them. He glanced at the projectile.

It was a Frisbee.

“Aurelia!” A child’s voice called.

A small group of kids were bouncing and gesturing for her to throw it back. And she reeled back and pitched the disc into the air. It spun and soared over their heads. The kids turned and chased it.

Aurelia laughed, watching their antics before turning back to Qrow.

He gazed at her in silence before saying, “You’re good with them.”

“Hmm?” She hummed, tucking a platinum lock behind her ear.

“Kids,” He said, gesturing at the group.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” She folded her hands behind her back, her gaze falling to the ground in a rare moment of shyness.

Qrow felt emboldened by this and stepped forward, tracing her jawline with his fingertips. And she raised her eyes to his. They stood there, like that, until his Scroll chimed.

They both leaped apart and he walked away to answer it.

“Yeah?” She heard him say before he disappeared around the corner.

Aurelia released a deep breath that she didn’t realize she’d held and walked toward the village.

 

“What is it, Oz?” Qrow asked, his eyes narrowing.

“How…. Are things?” Ozpin asked, his voice unusually strained.

“Fine,” Qrow replied, feeling wary of the way the headmaster sounded.

“Alright. That’s…. good.”

The man sounded odd. Unhappy and terse.

“Are you feeling okay, Oz?” Qrow asked slowly.

“No. In fact, I haven’t felt much like myself recently.” The other man admitted, surprising him.

“Are you worried about the Summer Maiden?” Qrow asked, his brow rising.

“Why would you ask that?” The headmaster retorted, his voice sharp.

Qrow felt he’d touched a nerve with that question.

“Just a hunch. You’ve been on me since I’ve come out to meet Aurelia.”

“Aurelia? You’re both on a first name basis, now?” Ozpin sounded even stranger.

And Qrow wasn’t sure what he’d thought of that.

“Look, do you need a report?” Qrow shot back wearily.

“No.” Ozpin sounded resigned.

“Okay. I’ll check back in tonight.”

With that, Qrow hung up.

 

Aurelia stood outside, gazing at the village before her.

It was blossoming and flourishing, despite the desert heat. She’d also assisted in keeping the Grimm at bay. The day was going smoothly.

Still, she couldn’t stop thinking about why she’d left Beacon.

She’d just entered her fourth and final year at the Academy and had been conversing with her Teammates about something trivial as they’d walked toward the cafeteria, passing the Headmaster as they went.

She’d not thought much of him personally.

At least, not until the back of her hand grazed his.

They both reeled back as though static shocked them. She raised her eyes to his, seeing the shock and horror in them.

Before the feeling of her head splitting open ripped through her.

Aurelia had collapsed, screaming as the pain radiated down her neck. The burning sensation behind her eyes made them water as she cradled her head. Her team surrounded her, helpless and screaming for help. Medics arrived and she’d been taken to the infirmary and heavily tranquilized and placed on painkillers.

Over time, what felt like centuries but had been only hours, the pain subsided to a pained throb that reverberated through her skull. What she hadn’t told the others was that her memories had returned.

Her memories of Ozpin.

And she’d noticed that he only visited once, inquiring as to her condition. And that was it. He never returned. And she felt that empty ache.

At first, she didn’t understand it. But, as time passed, more memories flowed into her mind. And she felt her affection for the Headmaster grow. Until it had become unbearable.

So, she'd sought him out. And when she’d found him, she cornered him in his office. And he attempted to evade her.

She stepped into his path and Ozpin bumped into her.

They were flush against one another, which she noted made him uncomfortable.

He’d stepped back quickly.

“What are you doing, Miss Bouchard?” He asked, his voice carefully measured.

Aurelia saw that his grip on the handle of his cane had tightened.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She whispered. “But, you keep _avoiding_ me.” Her voice rose, and her cheeks flushed with frustration. “ _Why?_ ”

“It’s best we minimize our contact.” He said in response.

“But, _why?_ ” She stepped forward, taking his free hand in hers. “I remember.” She said, her eyes seeking out his.

“How much do you remember?” He asked, his hand slipping from hers.

“I remember we were married. And in love.” She said slowly.

Ozpin took this in, his features darkening. He nodded once and turned his back to her. He walked back to his desk and took his seat, steepling his fingers in thought.

The silence made Aurelia uneasy.

“What?” She asked, her voice quivering.

“You don’t have _all_ of your memories, then.” He said at last.

“So, what? Isn’t what I remember enough?” She crossed the space and leaned across the desk. “Aren’t I enough?” She asked.

This time, her voice cracked and her eyes welled with tears.

Ozpin sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

“It isn’t a question of your worth. Don’t you realize? There’s a gap between us now. One built on propriety and societal expectations.”

“Damn the ‘propriety’!” Aurelia cried, slamming her hands against the desk. “I’m _twenty_.” She fumed.

“And I’m old enough to be your father.” He retorted firmly, hurt evident in his eyes.

Aurelia shrunk back at that.

“So, _that’s_ your biggest issue, then.”

“No, it –”

“It doesn’t matter to me.” She said insistently.

“It does to _me_.” Ozpin said curtly. “Now, go. I have to draw up your transfer papers.”

“What?” She was taken aback.

“As I am, I can no longer be your headmaster.” He said, his eyes on his desk.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” She replied, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

“It would be unfair to you –” He begun, standing.

“Unfair to _me?_ Are you _joking?_ You’re thinking of no one but _yourself!_ ” She fired back, turning and stalking to the elevator.

“Aurelia!” He called.

It stunned her. As it was the first time he’d addressed her by her first name. But, it wasn’t enough. She stepped onto the elevator and slammed the ‘close door’ button before he could reach her and pressed the button for the lobby floor.

She’d ran back to her dorm and packed all of her things, including her beloved weapon, Love’s Grace and Wings, and departed. She’d boarded an Airbus and left Beacon.

And it wasn’t long until she’d met the people she’d come to protect as the Summer Maiden. She’d discovered her power as a Maiden at a young age. And knew that it was something to be protected and kept secret.

But, that wasn’t the last secret of herself that she’d discovered.

“ _Aurelia!_ ” A voice snapped her back to the present.

And she’d smiled at a young child and waved back at him before noticing that someone else had joined them all.

Qrow.

She felt a warmth pool in her heart as she watched him talk to the villagers and she walked over to him.

Aurelia pushed aside all thoughts of Ozpin and focused her attention on Qrow, “Hey, stranger.” She said her voice light.

“Hello,” Qrow grunted.

Ozpin didn’t like the way that hearing her name coming from Qrow made him feel.

It felt… awful.

He had regretted the day he pushed Aurelia away. But, he’d learned long ago that that was the only way to protect himself and her.

Many times before, he’d allowed her close. Only to watch as she was ripped from him.

And the ache was just as fresh each time. And each time, it reopened that gaping wound that her loss had left him.

It was painful. And he couldn’t bear it. Not again.

He’d never intended on her leaving the way she did.

But, in many ways, it was just as well.

Her leaving meant that they wouldn’t suffer the same fate they had suffered many times before.

But, that didn’t mean he didn’t miss her.

That ache was a different one. A more bittersweet one.

And it was a persistent throb. An empty void. An opened vein that constantly bled.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut.

If only she’d known that it had hurt him just as much. She wasn’t alone in that.

“Ophelia, I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 _I miss you so much…_ He’d wanted to say.


End file.
